Automated banking machines are known in the prior art. One type of automated banking machine, known as an automated teller machine (ATM), allows a bank customer to conduct banking transactions without the necessity of a banking employee directly taking part. Such transactions might include making deposits to accounts, checking balances, transferring funds, obtaining a cash withdrawal, or obtaining other items. As used herein, the phrase automated banking machine (or automated transaction machine) is not intended to limit the scope of the disclosure, but may include any type of device that enables automating transactions involving transfers representative of value.
Other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense currency to a customer, bank teller, cashier or other service provider. Automated banking machines may be used to dispense various types of items to customers. Some types of automated banking machines may dispense items such as tickets, coupons, vouchers, or other items of value. Automated banking machines generally store a multitude of such items in a fashion enabling the machine to quickly deliver one or more items without error. Some automated banking machines may accept deposits in the form of envelopes, checks, cash, or other items. Some automated banking machines may be used for providing credit, making bill payments, or to debit or deposit funds in various accounts.
The devices enabling storage and delivery of the sheet items may at times require replenishing, maintenance, or repair. In automated banking machines such as those made by Diebold, Incorporated, the assignee of the present invention, sheet items that are dispensed are generally held in cassettes. The cassettes are enabled to be replaced by authorized personnel who have gained access to a secure chest portion of the machine which houses the cassettes. This enables authorized personnel to quickly replenish items to be dispensed. This can be done by replacing the cassettes or by removing the cassettes, adding sheets thereto and reinstalling the cassettes.
While replenishing sheet items may readily be accomplished, it is sometimes necessary to conduct more extensive maintenance or repair activities. In the event repair or replacement of certain components of the machine are necessary, the sheet dispenser assembly may need to be removed from the housing. The weight and delicate nature of some components of the sheet dispenser assembly can make removal and reinstallation of the dispenser mechanism difficult. The dispenser mechanism may also include a number of stacked dispenser modules for storing and selectively dispensing documents stored in the cassettes. The stacked dispenser modules may also need to be disassembled. Very accurate positioning and alignment of dispenser mechanism components are often required for proper operation of the machine, which necessitates care during reinstallation. The proper alignment and securement of stacked dispenser modules are also required. All of these requirements add to the difficulty in servicing the dispenser mechanism.